Unexpected
by JustEM88
Summary: first attempt at a Chrissie and Andy story, not written in years so apologies if it's awful. Not really sure where I'm going with this yet, but I like the new pairing and wanted to explore it.
Chrissie was sat in the kitchen drinking her coffee, phone in hand and a playful smirk firmly in place. Her and Andy were currently exchanging messages, since it was agreed this afternoon Andy would be back to work on the estate tomorrow.

Andy: so you got your wish then?

Chrissie: and what was that?

Andy: that your grounds man fetish is fully restored tomorrow again ;)

Chrissie: oh yes, I just can't wait to see Sam... Might have to show him what he's missing again :p

Andy: oh wow... Lucky Sam! :/

Chrissie: oh behave I was joking, but yes I am very happy you will be back tomorrow ;)

Andy: oh really? well that's good to know.

Chrissie: what can I say, I like having you around...

"What's gotten you so happy?" Laurence asked his daughter, he'd caught her completely unaware to distracted in her phone to notice his presence. "Oh sorry dad I didn't hear you come in, nothing just chatting to a friend." She replied slightly flustered as her phone once again vibrated in her hand.

Seemingly not quite believing that 'a friend' would cause quite the reaction with his daughter, he let it slide for now. "So since the wedding got cut short, I was thinking i could cook dinner tonight. What do you think, are you free?" He asked.

Sneaking a look down at her phone, she could help the grin at what she saw.

Andy: I'm glad because I can't seem to keep myself away from you, or stop thinking about you.

"Sorry what did you say dad?" Chrissie asked, slightly embarrassed for not paying attention. Although she wasn't sure what was going on between her and Andy, if it was just a bit of fun or maybe something more? One thing she was certain of though, she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Would you like to join me and Bernice for dinner?" He asked amused as nodded towards his wife as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure, what about the kids?" She asked the pair, more wary of her phone once Bernice entered the kitchen. Carefully tucking it into her lap, she would reply to Andy in a bit.

"Gabby just wants to stay in her room, I think today has just taken it out of her. I asked Lachlan but he said he'd already eaten and had stuff to do." Bernice replied.

"Just us three then." Laurence announced while moving around the kitchen to start preparing dinner, Bernice moving to sit next to Chrissie.

"Wine! I'll go and get some wine for us!" Chrissie exclaimed, phone in hand practically running out of the kitchen.

"Red please!" Laurence shouted after her retreating form.

Hastily making her way to the wine cellar, phone in hand typing out a reply to Andy.

Chrissie: oh really? I'm glad it's not just me then, I can't seem to stop myself from thinking about you either. Just about to have dinner with dad and Bernice... Speak to you later?"

Picking up two bottles of red she knew to be her fathers favourites, she walked back towards the kitchen with her phone tucked securely in her back pocket. Bernice was still seated next to her vacant chair, her father busing about the kitchen after having set out three wine glasses for them.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she set about pouring the wine, passing a glass each to Laurence and Bernice before sipping her own wine and returning to her seat.

Seeing her father and his wife in full conversation about today's events. Chrissie saw the opportunity and took a chance pulling her phone from her pocket, Steeling a glance at Andy's reply.

Andy: good thoughts I hope! ;) oh god good luck, no worries speak to you later beautiful.

Smiling to herself as she sipped her wine, putting her phone back out of sight. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, Chrissie thought to herself. But first she had to make it through dinner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry this is probably awful! It's my first Emmerdale fanfic, I know they are new but I'm really into these two as a pairing!

Apologies for spelling and gramma, it's a long time since I've written anything


End file.
